Emily goes to Sunday Night Football
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Emily is going to the Sunday Night Football game against the Cowboys and the Giants at MetLife Stadium on NBC. Please read and review and no threads and flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

It is a Sunday morning at Fair City, Becky is getting ready for a Sunday Night Football game.

"Bob, we had a huge success on NBC this week" said Becky.

"Cowboys-Giants game remains from Sunday Night" said Violet.

"Exactly, Violet" said Becky.

"Go Giants!" cheered her friends.

"I hope Emily was on _Days of our Lives_ last week" said Violet.

"I saw her on that" said Becky.

"We will get see her at the game tonight" said Violet.

"We sure will, Violet" said Becky. "I will make some popcorn for that"

"I'm so excited!" said Violet happily.

Later at Emily's house, Emily is brushing her teeth.

"I can't wait to see Dan Patrick, Tony Dungy and Rodney Harrison today before Football Night in America" said Emily.

"I heard you can go there" said Becky.

"I stop the NFL to flex tonight's game 2 weeks ago because it would ruin my day" said Emily.

"I did see you on _Today_, _The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon_ and _Saturday Night Live_" said Becky.

"I'm sure you like my appearance" said Emily happily.

"I hope to see you on TV tonight" said Becky.

"Okay, Becky" said Emily. "See you later"

Emily hung up the phone and put her clothes on.

"I'm going to the Giants game" sang Emily. "Nobody didn't burned my tickets for tonight's game"

Back at Botsford's house, Becky and her friends are setting up for the Giants on Sunday Night Football party.

"I'm so happy that the Giants remained on Sunday Night" said Becky.

"Me too, Becky" said Violet.

"I thought that game should've been on CBS" said TJ angriry.

"Sorry, TJ, you were out of luck" said Becky. "If it was, it would ruin our day"

"Hey, Becky" said Scoops.

"Hey, Scoops" said Becky "We're decorating our living room in time for the game against the Cowboys"

"I can help you" said Scoops.

"Okay, Scoops" said Becky.

Becky and Scoops are putting the banner saying "Welcome Back to Sunday Night Football, Giants". Next chapter will be Emily meets Dan Patrick, Tony Dungy and Rodney Harrison.


	2. Chapter 2

At the NBC Sports headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, Dan Patrick is getting ready to interview Emily who is heading to MetLife Stadium.

"Let's join Emily on satellite right now who is heading to MetLife Stadium for our tonight's game against the Cowboys and the Giants" said Dan Patrick. "So, Emily, why did you want the game to remained on Sunday Night?"

"Because I don't want to ruin my perfect day" said Emily.

"That sounds good" said Dan Patrick.

"It sure is" said Emily. "I hope we can win the game tonight"

"We'll find out when the game ends" said Dan Patrick.

"Okay, I'm heading to MetLife Stadium to meet Bob Costas" said Emily.

"Enjoy the game, Emily" said Dan Patrick.

"I sure will" said Emily.

Back at the Botsford's house, Becky and her friends finished decorating the living room in time for the Cowboys-Giants game.

"We're all finished" said Becky.

"Now we can watch _Football Night in America_" said Violet.

"That airs before a Sunday Night game" said Becky.

"That is true, Becky" said Violet.

"Girls, it's on" said Scoops.

"Okay, Scoops" said Becky.

Later at MetLife Stadium, Emily sees Bob Costas on the field.

"Is this Bob Costas?" Emily asked.

"Well, Yes I am" said Bob Costas.

"I'm Emily, I used to be a contestant on _May I Have a Word_ before it was canceled after four seasons" said Emily.

"I heard you didn't win the last feature word" said Bob Costas.

"I know Tommy got the right definition" said Emily.

"He's better than you, Emily" said Bob Costas.

"I know" said Emily. "I have a monkey"

"What's his name?" Bob Costas asked.

"Bob" said Emily. "When he's with WordGirl, Captain Huggyface"

"I know you called Huggy for short" said Bob Costas.

"I do, Bob" said Emily. "I'm going to find a seat"

"It's nice to meet you, Emily" said Bob Costas. "Good luck at the game"

"I will" said Emily. "Now let me find the seat so we see the game"

Emily and Bob are finding the best place to sit for the game. Next chapter will be Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth interviewing her.


	3. Chapter 3

It is very cold weather now in New York. Emily is now at MetLife Stadium in time for the Cowboys-Giants on a Sunday Night. The Cowboys are currently 11-1 and they are going to get their 12th win as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the game will be a good one by the way. She is now entering MetLife Stadium.

"May I see you ticket please?" The staff asked.

"Sure, ma'am" said Emily.

She scans the ticket and she's ready to go. Now she is getting her phone out of her pocket, put it in the basket and passed the metal detector.

"Anything in your pockets, ma'am?" The security guard asked.

"No I don't, sir" said Emily.

"Good, you may now go" said the security guard. "And don't let the Cowboys went 12-1"

"I sure won't, sir" said Emily. "All right, we have an hour left before game time and it's about 31 degrees right now"

She went to the commentator booth to meet the commentators from Sunday Night Football, Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth.

"Hi, you two" said Emily. "I'm happy that you came to New York in time for tonight's game"

"Thank you so much, Emily" said Al.

"Anytime" said Emily.

At the Botsford's house, Becky and TJ are now watching Football Night in America to watch the highlights from earlier that day.

"The Browns are still winless since they're 0-13" said TJ.

"I agree with you, TJ" said Becky. "If they went 0-16, they would get the first pick of the 2017 NFL draft and fired their coach"

"Okay, Becky" said TJ. "The Bengals beat the browns you know"

Back at MetLife Stadium, Emily is almost done interviewing with Al and Cris since it's almost game time as a matter of fact.

"What do you have you say about the Cowboys, Emily?" Cris asked.

"I would say to stop the winning the streak for them" said Emily.

"Okay, then" said Al. "You should go to your seat since the game is about to start.

"Bye, you two" said Emily. "It was nice to talk to you"

Emily is now leaving the broadcast booth and went to her seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cowboys-Giants game at MetLife Stadium is almost on. Emily is finding her seat so she can see the game as a matter of fact. She doesn't want the Cowboys to go 12-1 by the way. This is why that Emily going to cheered for her team. Eli Manning will try to stop them as they are going to take the lead.

"I need to find the seat to watch the game" said Emily.

She found the seat on the top row of the stadium. She brought popcorn and a drink so she can enjoy the game.

"Come on, Giants! Beat the Cowboys!" shout Emily.

At the Botsford's house, Becky's friends came inside the house to watch the Cowboys-Giants game on TV.

"I'm glad that Emily cheered her team, Becky" said TJ.

"She sure did, TJ" said Becky. "Besides, it is going to be a tough battle by the way"

"It sure will, TJ" said Becky. "Now let's watch the game"

Back at MetLife Stadium, the crowd are now standing and removing their hats so they can hear the national anthem. After that, Dallas Cowboys players are now coming out of the tunnel which include their head coach Jason Garrett.

"The Cowboys are here" said Emily. "We need to stop them from winning"

She saw the Giants players coming out of their tunnel which include their new head coach Ben McAdoo and the pyro goes off.

"I love you, Giants!" shout Emily.

After the players' introduction, the players went to the midfield for the coin toss in which the giants won the toss and decide to get the ball first.

"We won the coin toss" said Emily.

"We sure did" said the Giants fan. "We are getting the ball first.

"I hope the game will be a good one" said Emily.

They saw the Cowboys kicker Dan Bailey putting the ball to the kicking tee to start the game.

"It's game time!" said Emily.

"This is going to be good" said the Giants.

They saw him kicking the ball and the Sunday Night game is now underway. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunday Night game between the Cowboys and the Giants are now underway and the Giants are having the ball. Emily is their cheering for the Giants and she hopes that they can stopped the Cowboys winning streak as a matter of fact. Becky and her friends are also watching the game on TV. Let's hope that the game will be a good one.

"Come on, Giants!" shouted Emily. "Beat the Cowboys!"

"Hey, Eli Manning is the best quarterback of the NFL" said the Giants fan.

"He sure is" said Emily.

At the Botsford's house, Becky and her friends are cheering for the Giants since they're tough to beat the Cowboys game.

"Well, Becky, the Cowboys are having an 11-game winning streak" said TJ.

"They sure are, TJ" said Becky. "Besides, this game is going great right now"

"I sure love this game, Becky" said TJ.

"Same here, TJ" said Becky. "Let's keep watching the game:

"Okay, Becky" said TJ.

Later back at MetLife Stadium, it is now halftime and the Cowboys are in the lead right now 7-0. Emily is getting ready to have her interview during halftime.

"I am getting ready for my interview" said Emily.

"You sure will be" said the Giants fan. "Who is that woman holding the microphone?"

"That is Michele Tafoya" said Emily. "She is the sideline reporter for Sunday Night Football"

"That is cool" said the Giants fan. "Get ready, she's going to interview you"

"So, Emily, how does it feel to go to the Giants game?" Michele asked.

"It feels incredible" said Emily. "The Cowboys are in the lead right now and I want them to end their winning streak"

"That is sounds interesting" said Michele. "Besides, you are the best Giants fan in NFL history"

"Thanks, Michele" said Emily. "It's almost time for the second half"

"It sure is, Emily" said Michele. "Go back to seat now"

"Okay, Michele" said Emily. "It is nice to talk to you"

"How was the interview?" The Giants fan asked.

"It was good" said Emily. "I like it"

The Giants and the Cowboys are heading back to the field to start the second half of the game. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cowboys-Giants game is still going on right now and Emily is still there. She is having a good time for tonight's game. She wants the Cowboys to end their winning streak as a matter of fact. The score is currently 3-7 and the Cowboys are still in the lead. Let's hope that the Giants will take the lead away from the Cowboys.

"This is a good game" said Emily. "I really want the Giants to take the lead"

"Same here" said the Giants fan. "The Cowboys had a lot of winnings this season"

"They sure do" said Emily. "Let's see if they can end their winning streak"

"I hope so too" said the Giants fan. "Let's keep cheering for the Giants"

"I agree with you" said Emily.

They are cheering at the Giants to break the Cowboys winning streak.

"That is a good job to cheer for the Giants" said Emily.

"I'm sure that we can get a touchdown soon" said the Giants fan.

"I agree with you" said Emily.

They saw Odell Beckham Jr. got a 61-yard pass touchdown from Eli Manning and the Giants are now in the lead.

"Did you see that?" said Emily. "Odell Beckham Jr. made a touchdown after a 61-yard pass from Eli Manning"

"That's great" said the Giants fan. "We are now in the lead"

"I love this game" said Emily.

"Same here" said the Giants fan.

They saw Robbie Gould kicked an extra point and it is good. The score is now 10-7 and the Giants are now in the lead.

"That was a great job by Odell" said Emily.

"He is the best wide receiver of the team" said the Giants fan. "Besides, I hope that the Cowboys will end their winning streak"

At the Botsford's house, Becky and her friends are enjoying the game and they cheered for the Giants game.

"This is a good game right now, TJ" said Becky. "We are now in the lead"

"The Cowboys would continue their winning if they take the lead again" said TJ

"We'll see, TJ" said Becky.

Becky and TJ are continuing watching the game. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cowboys-Giants game is almost over now. Emily is having a great time at MetLife Stadium and she will be heading home after the game is over as a matter of fact. We will see how can Emily comes back to Fair City from New York by the way. Becky's friends are also getting to go home as well when Becky tells to thank them to coming over to her house.

"We are still in the lead right now" said Emily. "Let's hope that the end games with a quarterback taking a knee"

"I hope so too" said the Giants fan.

They saw Eli Manning taking a knee as the game is now ended and everyone are now leaving MetLife Stadium.

"We did it!" said Emily. "We stopped the Cowboys' winning streak"

"That's because the play was reversed and the ball is incomplete" said the Giants fan. "Anyways, it is nice to meet you here"

"I will see you again" said Emily.

"You too" said the Giants fan.

Emily has left MetLife Stadium and heading to the parking lot.

"I don't know how to get home since it's dark right now" said Emily.

She saw a bus that is says Fair City. She went in there and pay a few cents and took her seat.

"Back to Fair City we go" said Emily.

The bus is now departing MetLife Stadium. At the Botsford's house, Becky's friends are now heading home since they're tired now.

"See you tomorrow, Violet" said Becky. "I hope you enjoyed the game"

"Same here, Becky" said Violet. "Bye now"

All of Becky's friends went home now and Becky closed the door and locks it.

"They're gone now, mom" said Becky. "That was a really good game"

"It sure is, Becky" said Mrs. Botsford. "We're happy that the Cowboys ends their winning streak"

"I agree with you, mom" said Becky. "Bob is tired now. I can take him to my room now"

"Okay, Becky" said Mrs. Botsford.

"Come on, Bob" said Becky. "Let's go to my room"

She took her pet monkey Bob to her room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Final Chapter

Next morning at school, Becky and her friends are heading to Woodview Elementary. This is going to be the last chapter of this story as a matter of fact. They are going to wait for Emily coming home from New York as well. She had a great time at the game last night. Becky and her friends are now in their classroom with Ms. Davis.

"I hope Emily that will be at school today" said Becky. "She had at a good time last night during the game"

"I hope so too, Becky" said Violet. "Besides, the Giants have stopped the Cowboys winning streak"

"They sure did, Violet" said Becky. "I really enjoyed the game"

They saw Ms. Davis coming inside the classroom.

"Good morning, kids" said Ms. Davis.

"Good morning, Ms. Davis" said the kids.

"As you all know that Emily is coming back to Fair City after last night's game" said Ms. Davis. "I pretty like that game since they're good at it"

"This is why we are waiting for Emily to come home from New York" said Becky.

Later during lunch, they saw a bus arriving at Woodview Elementary and came out of the bus and went inside the school.

"Becky, Emily is back home" said Violet"

"Hi, Emily" said Becky. "How was the game last night?"

"It was great, Becky" said Emily. "Besides, it was a good game as a matter of fact"

"I agree with you, Emily" said Becky. "The Cowboys are now done with their winning streak"

"What are you all having for lunch today?" Emily asked.

"We are having Chicken Sandwich right now" said Becky. "You can eat with us as well"

"Thanks, Becky" said Emily. "You're all my best friends"

"I knew you can count on us, Emily" said Becky. "Besides, I hope you like today's game"

"I did like that game" said Emily. "It was great"

"Can we have some lunch now?" Violet asked.

"Sure we can, Violet" said Becky. "Let's go eat now"

Becky and her friends are now going to the cafeteria and they are now having their lunch and it's very delicious. The end.


End file.
